


Lucid Nightmares (Friendly Nightmare X Reader)[under construction]

by SinMama



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Gore, Knot, Lemon, Mating, Pregnancy, Rape?, Tentacles, Violence, plottwist, slowburn, unaware Reader, unintendedPregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: What if we had him all wrong, nightmare something with the definition of a frightening or unpleasant dream even the word itself sounds unpleasant to the tongue. Yet we judge the cover too quickly before knowing the story, we dislike it before knowing it learning it and feeling it.What if he was the good guy what if he was only trying to help and everyone casted him away from fear and judgement, it is only natural for a human to fear something more powerful than them.





	1. •Daydreaming•

I was sitting in my usual spot tapping away on the laptop while taking a few breaks to quickly take a sip of hot cocoa dosed in sugar, life was well great but not perfect it'd be impossible for a perfect life I was still single yet twenty years old at least I had managed to get the attention of a certain male coworker until I had found out he was gay, damn all the sexy ones always had to be gay. I huffed blowing a piece of my hair out of my face slamming my laptop closed I leaned back against the smooth bark of the tree closing my eyes my muscles felt loose and less tense whenever I say around the area, I always swore that the apple orchard had some kind of magical calming effect on my body I would always become numb to my surroundings enjoying the laughter of children in the park with birds chirping it was odd to see a apple tree in the park but who cares it could numbingly relax my body and I loved it.

I hummed biting into the soft thickly buttered bread that was soaked in chicken soup a delicious meal I had recently taken a favor of liking I had developed a taste for new things at the beginning of the year oddly enough I never really thought about it as I had been picky as a child I had missed out on many opportunities of different unique flavor and now as an adult I got another chance in food, the one I loved the most I had to say was bread with ketchup and maple syrup it always tasted so sweet on the taste buds then popcorn with sugar melted butter and salt it just melted in my mouth with the sweet salty tastes and a rather unlikable one a pickle covered in peanut butter. It was nice to try new things I would have never imagined myself in this position as a child, I sighed closing my eyes humming as I washed the dishes I was discontent with one thing a common pain in the abdomen and I thought it had to be my period coming along soon after many skips which I thought the skips may had been due to my odd diet which led to me having no concerns for it, "Life is full of surprises." My favorite phrase that was right life was full of surprise left right up and down you'd never know what was going to happen next one moment I could be driving down the road next someone could be in a major car accident, so many things could happen on the planet and one could never know now that phrase made me feel insignificant, "Huh?" I looked to my side my phone ringing its tune to signify one of my best of friends had sent me a message on Whatsapp. I dried my hands picking up the phone as if it were delicate as glass, «Yo yo what's up my homie friend!» I chuckled at my friends antics, «Nothin much Tessa. Just ate some tasty food. ;)» as soon as the message was sent a reply was given, «Yo not cool bruh, but check this out. Remember that pic we took? I just realized something was in da background! 0.0» I tapped the sent image to increase the size, huh very funny Tess she must have edited the picture there was a blank out white figure in the background of the photo we had taken when we were in collage it was in the exact tree we usually hanged out at, «Very funny Tessa hardy har har har. You edited our old collage photo.» I closed the image though staring at it for a while longer the figure was odd out of place for the picture though I ignored it placing the phone back down to charge and ignoring the multiple messages coming in per second, it was getting late and my bed was calling to me figuratively speaking of course.

 

It was a breath of fresh air and a lovely day to wake up on I defiantly got out of bed on the right side with soft fluffy covers and a heat retaining quilt, I was leaning against my favorite tree its bark as dark as ever while its leaves were a bright orangish purple red all the leaves mingling together created a true masterful of natural artwork in Mother Nature as it sat stunningly in the middle of the park that had luscious bright green healthy grass that was trimmed to perfection, I smiled at a couple who laughed along with their child it was sweet to see the rare couples who didn't stay together because they had a child but because they loved each other and wanted a family together. I took a sip of my drink looking to the side though I realized there was a person staring at me, he held a large blank pages book with a bag filled with different colours of pencils I realized he may be trying to sketch the tree though he seemed to be looking towards me as well at long periods at a time, my cheeks became warm at the thought of someone sketching me into a picture a blank canvas though I toughened up gaining some confidence I approached him, "Uh- Hi." Gosh what a introduction that was no good at all, he looked up from his sketching and I confirmed my theory he was in fact drawing me, "Oh uh- hi there, I hope you didn't mind me drawing you." He scratched the back of his neck the obvious tone of nervousness and awkwardness, I chuckled with a smile, "Hey it's fine, my name's (Y/n). What's yours?" I held my hand out for him to shake, he smiled, "The name's Jake. Uh- would you like to see the drawing so far? I'm glad your fine with it, not many people take me drawing them too.. kindly heh heh." He chuckled looking off to the side with a awkward blush, "Sure."


	2. •Spring•

I sat there watching her with care in my soul, I felt disgusting and filled with guilt this curse this horrible curse Ink had placed on me a disgusting one at that. To be free is to create life in another, it may seem sweet but it isn't because in his words it meant rape and I couldn't bring myself to ever do that to someone ever. She caught my eye I've been watching her since she first visited the tree that held me with a wretched curse, everything beautiful though seemed to have a curse as I had grown feelings towards her as the years passed away going through multiple changes I noticed each change first her height to her hips to her breasts to her hair to her width to her skin and to her looks soon she grew up to be a stunning young lady her curves looked perfect and her laughter by golly gosh I was attracted to it like a drone to a untouched un-pollinated flower, each time she came to the cursed tree I was in she was always tense or stressed though she seemed to become lax under my restrained magic it had quite a affect on her body so enough that I had managed to get a light feel of a loose strand of her hair it was odd feeling something different after so many centuries, it was warm but also felt delicate under my touch when I pulled back my tentacle and a few strands of her hair was in it a freaked unknowingly if I had done harm but she didn't seem I pain so it must've been already broken off and stuck to my goop. I watched under the branches as she spoke to a male artistic human my magic shifting uncomfortably at the thought reminding me of Ink that monster who cursed and imprisoned me here and took my brother I doubted anyone would come rescue me except for a old friend Error though I doubted he would find me even I didn't know where I was, I peeked up on my branch seeing her walk back to the tree all giddy whilst holding a piece of paper with numbers which she tucked carefully away into her pocket, I leaned back crawling along the branch to get close but not too close just wanting to see her content expression while taking a sip of a drink I caught scent of it a sweet drink by the likes though another scent I knew well which brought me back to the reality of things on what I had done to think I had to to think nothing could be physically seen but within many things of odd ways were changing to create something else I didn't want to admit it but I had to do it. 

I had disliked doing this to her every step of the way on that day while she was numbed to the extent she couldn't feel much of her body I had been forced with the opportunity the park was near empty and she was distracted completely concentration on her work her job she had, it disgusted me how cruel Ink's curses were but I had to finally do so in which tentacles come in handy but each time I'm faced with remorse on remembering that day slithering it inside of her without her consent or knowing what was going on I had a difficulty nearly pulling back but I needed to do this to be free to save my brother and friends from him. I plucked a leaf from one of the branches gently letting it fall right above her with a sad smile once they arrive then I'll be free though I can't bear to leave her alone with them I'd have to help to leave her burdened would leave a scar in my soul and physical being like my actions weren't enough as it was, I chuckled lightly as she looked up at the tree from the red leaf lightly landing atop of her head humans were sensitive to things though magic was a wonder to numb one, why do I force myself to remember it's only so once in free I can find her home and beg for forgiveness and if she didn't forgive me I would try my best to earn her forgiveness to earn her trust and respect. I knew that would be difficult task as well I've seen her grow up she is a tough human female with such respectable integrity and loyalty she was even honest to something that I admired about her, though it was her interests that caught me off guard her music I have heard before (f/m) something. I hadn't expected but that gave me more to love about her she was special in every way.

 

I sighed looking down she had left though I knew it'd be difficult to have her to trust me, she doesn't know me yet I had known her since she was just a little girl skipping and strolling with her parents in this very park she was such a talkative young lady which I to admired though young kids always were quite talkative and didn't have a care in the world she was a definite special one at that. I hummed looking up at the pink clouds of the orangish red sky as the sun was at the horizon the skyscrapers of the city their windows reflecting irritably to the eye yet I couldn't stop staring. Once I am free of this curse I'll finally get to my brother and just maybe she won't be afraid of me, I will have to protect her from Ink to I can't have him erase her memories.


End file.
